shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Jacquet
"You know, there are better ways to do this. And now that you're aware of that fact, I'll '''kill' you if I ever see you doing it the wrong way again!" - Jacqueline "Jackie" Jacquet Jacqueline '"Jackie"' Jacquet is the eldest of '"The Jacquets"' and the Second-in-Command of the Goosby Dynasty. In spite of the fact that the Goosby Dynasty openly flies a Jolly Roger, the World Government has no intention of recognizing her as a pirate. Personality Jackie is a methodical woman who takes a '"My way or the highway!"' approach towards life in general. She feels the need to apply a method to any and all forms of madness, regardless of whether or not such an application is reasonable, and is more than willing to blatantly coerce others into following suit. She is also persistent to the point of stubbornness, refusing to capitulate under any circumstances. Though she is willing to compromise at times. Abilities and Powers ''Hand to Hand Combat Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū - Japanese Translation of English: Legitimate Delf-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet - Is an ansatsuken (Japanese Translation of English: Assassination Fist) which has been gradually developed by commercial sailors as an efficient means of defending their cargo from pirates and hostile creatures. As a result of having been designed to be used to prevent the theft of freight, it is an exclusively offensive form of unarmed combat which endorses only the most precise of attacks in order to prevent collateral damage. :Kaiō-rui no Tosshin - Japanese Translation of English: Sea King's Charge - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner utilizes an abrupt lunge to nigh-instantaneously traverse the distance between his- or herself and his or her target(s). Under normal circumstances, the velocity of this maneuver is vastly superior to the velocity of techniques which operate under the principle of taking a multitude of steps in a short amount of time such as Shakushi and Soru. However, in exchange the overall speed of this maneuver is vastly superior to the aforementioned techniques because of the fact that this maneuver forces the practitioner to come to a halt before he or she can change directions. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū is capable of utilizing this maneuver underwater in order to propel his- or herself like a torpedo. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū can use it in mid-air in order to propel his- or herself like a missile. ::Jiguzagu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Zigzag - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner lunges forward, lands in a manner which allows him or her to pivot his- or herself into facing the direction he or she wishes to go next, and then lunges again. Proper utilization of this maneuver will allow the speed of a practitioner to surpass that of user's of techniques like Shakushi and Soru; however, the practitioner will still lack the mobility of the aforementioned techniques because he or she will only be capable of traveling in straight lines. ::Pikuseru - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Pixel - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner manages to lunge, pivot, and then lunge again within the span of a second. Proper utilization of this feat will allow a practitioner to seemingly travel in an indirect line in a manner which is identical to how a pixelated circle only appears to be constituted of arcs. The velocity, speed, and mobility of this feat far surpasses that of Shakushi and Soru; however, in exchange it is much more exhausting. Unfortunately for users of techniques like Shakushi and Soru, the use of this feat doesn't tire Jackie at all! This means that she is possibly the most naturally fast person in the entire world. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Eiga Eiga no Mi (Film Film Fruit) Type - Paramecia ''Haki'' Being a full-time Devil Fruit user, Jackie was much more accustomed to out-of-nowhere powers than Aaron was. Thus when Aaron begun to teach it to her during the time skip, she embraced it. : Onna no Dairokkan - Women's Intuition - Is a maneuver where Jackie willfully invokes her Kenbunshoku Haki in order to come into possession of a hunch concerning an ongoing occurrence. Though the hunch may not be detailed, it is perfectly accurate. : Setsuju - Intercept - Is a maneuver where Jackie's Kenbunshoku Haki invokes itself, in response to an opponent's invocation of Kenbunshoku Haki, in order to instantaneously bestow onto Jackie information regarding her opponent's invocation of Kenbunshoku Haki. Essentially it lets her know what her opponent knows about her future moves. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Powerhouse411